


Just Another Birthday

by Purple_ducky00



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Birthday Party, Dysfunctional Family, Gen, M/M, Pre-Relationship, bucky is a rich kid, kidfic-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:14:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28375251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purple_ducky00/pseuds/Purple_ducky00
Summary: Bucky’s a rich kid who hates his birthday. But today he meets someone who just might be able to change that
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Kudos: 23
Collections: Bucky Barnes Bingo 2020





	Just Another Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Just Another Birthday  
> Creator: Ducky  
> Rating: Gen  
> Warnings/Major Tags: Dysfunctional family  
> Pair: Bucky/Tony – pre-relationship  
> Square filled – B2 – Birthdays – Bucky Barnes Bingo  
> Summary: Bucky’s a rich kid who hates his birthday. But today he meets someone who just might be able to change that  
> Word count: 267 words  
> Link: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28375251

“Happy birthday to you, Happy birthday to you…” The sounds just fade to the background as Bucky stares at his cake. He feels nothing. He doesn’t get why birthdays are so important. It’s not like his family actually loves him. It’s just a party that his parents throw to paint over the cracks of an unhappy family. It’s an extravagant affair, and he feels numb. He’s not having any fun. He hates his birthday.

Bucky spends his parties between talking to the old ladies who like to pinch his cheeks and tell him how big he is growing and sitting in the corner by himself. No one ever bothers him… until this year he sees a kid around his age staring at him with a smirk. It’s like the kid can see right into his soul. Angry, he stalks over to the boy and growls, “What do you want?”

“Your life’s like mine, right?” The kid asks, unshaken by Bucky’s aggression. “You have no friends, your parents don’t care about you unless it looks good for their public agenda? We’re the same. Happy fucking birthday because it doesn’t matter how old we are because all we’ll ever be is a pawn in our parents’ game.”

Hmm. Maybe he does have some common ground with Bucky. “And all you want is to be able to scream to everyone that you want a normal life, but if you showed _any_ signs of discontent, you’ll be sent away for a long vacation with no internet service whatsoever?”

The kid smiles. “Sounds about right. Maybe we can be friends. I’m Tony.”


End file.
